New Changes
by Goddess OF Deaths
Summary: You all know how this goes. But what if one sudden happening can Change the whole story. Find out what it is. And what it will do. Will Clary still conquer all or not. Will she still fall in love with Jace. Well come and read. AN: This takes place in the "City Of Bones".
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story I want write for a while now.**

**Hope you like it.**

**I don't own any of the characters in this story.**

"Just admit it." Clary said. ''Admit what.'' he anwsers back. "That your in love with Jace!'' she shouts. With one swift move she was pushed against the back of the wall. Her back hit the wall hard-on.

''If you ever say something like that again, I will kill you.'' he said with a seriouse voice. As he said those words that came from his mouth, I could feel his hot breath on my neck. _No Clary, what are you thinking._

He pushed his body a little close to mine, and wrapped his arms a little tighter around my shoulders. I was looking into his eyes as if I was in a trance. _That beautiful blue eyes. No wait, what am I doing I have feelings for Jace. Ever since he saved me I had this feeling, this pit in my stomach. But the feelings I'm feeling now is so different. Its cool, but warm. Dark, but with a little light._

I was looking into his eyes and he was looking into mine. Nether of us said anything, it was just silence and us. This is the first time I've really seen him up close. He had black hair that was a bit spicky, not like Jace's hair. He had muscular arms, that was currently holding me against the wall.

And not to forget his beautiful piercing blue eyes.

His breath was getting closer and closer to me. Slowly I dip my had forward as his came to. Not breaking eye contact. Our faces were inches apart and so were our lips.

Just a little but and we'll touch each other.

BAM!

There came a sound from the recovery room. Sending us apart immediatly.

With one more look to me Alec left the hallway. Leaving me standing alone.

**Xxxx**

_Did she jut accuse me of being gay. Well she's half right I am in love with Jace. Or at least I was until she came along, ruinning everthing._

_But ever since I saw her that night injured lying in Jace's arms, I saw an angel with red hair. I had this feeling that I've never felt before. It was warm, caring feeling that filled me. I didn't know what it was until the night we had to rescue her friend, that was kidnapped by the vampire's._

_I wasn't going to tell someone about this. Of course I'm not going to tell anybody about this! Thats when I started acting bad and rudely against her to get her out of the institution and out of Jace's life. I didn't want to feel this, and I didn't want someone to take Jace's place in my heart._

As I looked at her beautiful face and eyes. Our faces were coming closer to each other. I didn't want this I know she has feelings for Jace, but now it didn't matter it was just them and now. Our faces was so close just a little bit more and we would be kissing.

But suddenly a loud sound came from the recovery room tearing us apart. _That stupid idiot. _Stil standing there in silence. Turning my back around to face her. Giving her one more look I walked away leaving her alone to stand.

**Xxxx**

After a few seconds of just standing there thinking _What the hell just happened, _I decided to find out what was going on with Simon.

Walking down the hallway to see what was going on. As I entered room I saw the sheets on the bed lying on the the floor, with No Simon. I looked around the room looking or him, but he was no where to be find.

Walking out. I went out to find Jace or anybody that can could tell me where he'd gone. I was practically now in search of Jace.

''Clary.'' I heard and stopped immediatly. Turning around, I saw Jace standing behind me. ''What are you doing.'' he asked. "Aaaah, oh yes, I was looking for Simon did you see him." I asked looking into his eyes remembering the piercing bue eyes, shooking my head a little. _No this is not the time to think about Alec._

_"_Did you just hear what I said" he asked. "Sorry, what did you say'' she replied with a smile. ''He left a few minutes ago, he did say I should tell you that he was going home." _Home? why would he go home without telling me. He always tells me where his going when he left me alone._

''Hey Clary, are you OK." he asked with a concerned face coming closer to me. ''Yeah I'm fine'' she said with a fake smile. ''Well if everythings fine, I've got a supprise for you, something I want to show you." he said. "What is it" asking with curiosity. "Its a supprise remember.'' he smirks.

"Ok fine.'' she replied with narrowed eyes. With that he led her around the hallways of the institute. Coming at a staircase. He leads me up and when we came out on the top...

"Wow.''

It was the most beautiful garden I've ever seen. You could smell the scent of flwers in the air, so fresh and...and... I couldn't explain it, it felt so homely.

''I knew you'll like it.''he said with a soft smile. ''I don't like it, I love it'' she replied with an exciting voice. We walked futher into the garden.

''I take care of it and I'm mostly the only one that knows about this garden." he said. ''Its beautiful, really" she said still looking. ''I know'' he said and laughs. Looking at him, I began to laugh.

Taking my hand and leading me to a stairs in the middle of the garden. We arrived at the top and looked down on at the wonderful sight below us. Taking my other hand, I looked into his eyes, not seeing the same feelings I saw in Alec's.

He move's forward until he standing against me. His eyes piercing into mine. I didn't know what to do, he was about to kiss me, but my feelings were all messed up. _I really don't want to kiss him, my feelings for Alec are all mixed up. But if I don't he may think I don't want him and I may hurt his feeling._

His head was slowely coming closer to mine and I was just doing what I think was right. Our lips were bearely touching. We moved closer to each other. Our lips were about to touch.

When.

**Well there it was people. I hope you liked it. Please leave a review or follow/favorite me. I may Update faster considering the amount of reviews, followers and favorites I get.**

**Until the next chaper.**

**L~F**


	2. New Feelings

**So here's another chapter for all you lovely people. Sorry I didn't updated sooner I was kinda busy with stuff. But here I am back with another chapter.**

**I don't own Mortal Instruments**

**Previously on New Changes**

_"_Did you just hear what I said" he asked. "Sorry, what did you say'' she replied with a smile. ''He left a few minutes ago, he did say I should tell you that he was going home." _Home? why would he go home without telling me. He always tells me where his going when he left me alone._

_''Hey Clary, are you OK." he asked with a concerned face coming closer to me. ''Yeah I'm fine'' she said with a fake smile. ''Well if everythings fine, I've got a supprise for you, something I want to show you." he said. "What is it" asking with curiosity. "Its a supprise remember.'' he smirks._

_"Ok fine.'' she replied with narrowed eyes. With that he led her around the hallways of the institute. Coming at a staircase. He leads me up and when we came out on the top..._

_"Wow.''_

_It was the most beautiful garden I've ever seen. You could smell the scent of flwers in the air, so fresh and...and... I couldn't explain it, it felt so homely._

_''I knew you'll like it.''he said with a soft smile. ''I don't like it, I love it'' she replied with an exciting voice. We walked futher into the garden._

_''I take care of it and I'm mostly the only one that knows about this garden." he said. ''Its beautiful, really" she said still looking. ''I know'' he said and laughs. Looking at him, I began to laugh._

_Taking my hand and leading me to a stairs in the middle of the garden. We arrived at the top and looked down on at the wonderful sight below us. Taking my other hand, I looked into his eyes, not seeing the same feelings I saw in Alec's._

_He move's forward until he standing against me. His eyes piercing into mine. I didn't know what to do, he was about to kiss me, but my feelings were all messed up. I really don't want to kiss him, my feelings for Alec are all mixed up. But if I don't he may think I don't want him and I may hurt his feeling._

_His head was slowely coming closer to mine and I was just doing what I think was right. Our lips were bearely touching. We moved closer to each other. Our lips were about to touch._

_When._

**Now**

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Water splattering all over us, breaking us apart. Laughing and laughing our way out of the garden. "I gotta say that was an interesting experience." she said still laughing. ''Well things like that happens every day here" he said smiling back at me.

_Well I noticed that, like me and Alec almost kissing in the hallway._

''Clary, you alright." he asked looking at me. ''Yeah, just thinking of Simon'' she lied. ''Don't wory to much about him, he'll take care of himself" he replied with a convincing face. "Yeah, your right'' she said stil a litle worried. ''I'm going t my room, see you in the morning.'' she said. ''See you then.'' he nods.

Walking down the hallways not noticing the figure following her. ''I wonder whats Alec doing.'' she said. _Why do I keep thinking about him and the almost kiss we had earlier today. Its not like I have feelings for him, or do I. I don't know what to think, I have feelings for Jace, but with Alec its different, it like he's pulling me into this black hole._

_With Jace I feel safe and loved. I just wish my mother were here to help me through this. And why the hell did Simon just leave me here, he never does that. Did I do something wrong, I don't think so, I can't of anything I did wrong to him. Maybe he's just a bit freaked out you know._

_Anybody would be freaked out, hearing that demons, vampire, werewolfs and all the fairytale stories are true. And roaming the earth. Not to mention that I'm living ith Shadow Hunters, that were created from a cup that an angel brought with him._

I stopped walking. Hearing a sound behind me. _Who's following me._

**Xxxx**

I've been following her since she left the garden with Jace. She said her goodbyes and left for her room. Slowly creeping around the corner of the hallway. I don't even know what I'm doing.

_Why do I keep thinking about her. I know I like he, but staking her, thats a bit overboard._ She ws walking to her room not even noticing that someone is following her. She'd be dead if she fought a demon like that.

She stopped._ Finally she found out._

**Xxxx**

Was someone folowing me. ''So you finally found me'' a fimiliar voice said. ''Who's there, or whats there.'' she asked shaking in the dark. The figure starting walking into the light. _Its...its...its...Alec._

''You scared the hell out of me!'' she shouted. ''Sorry,I didn't mean to scare you.'' he said with a soft. ''Its alright'' she replied. ''What are you doinghere.'' she asked. ''I was just walking to the kitchen.'' he lied. ''Behind me without me hearing you, yeah right''

''So your going to invite me in.'' he said pointing towards the door. ''Yeah, come in.'' opening the door and letting him in. ''By the way you look like hell'' he said smirking at me. ''Don't remind me'' she answered walking towards her bed and making it ready for sleep.

''What happenend'' he asked walking behind me, touching my shoulder. ''Long story'' she said not wanting to tell him that she and Jace almost kissed.

''I'm really tired, can we talk tomorrow'' she said with pleading eyes. ''You mean talk about what happenend earlier today.'' he said. ''Yes, thats what I mean, now go!.'' she shouted. ''Ok, Ok I'm going'' he said walking to the door. Before walking out he said ''Goodnight''''Goodnight''

**There it is guys I hope you liked it. Please review or follow/favorite me. Follow my Facebook page "Moon Goddess" And remember I'm open for any ideas. And for any of those who's wondering I changed my name from Leave Fire to Moon Goddess. **

**Until the next chapter.**

**M~G**


End file.
